icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
ICarly:Creddie vs Keddie vs Seddie
Arquivo:Carly Sam e Freddie na mesa de eleição.jpg Mais uma vez fãs do seriado iCarly dicutem sobre os casais Seddie (S'am + Fr'eddie) e Creddie (C'arly + F'reddie). "iSart Fan War" foi um episódio da gerra Seddie vs Creddie. E "iOMG", o episódio onde fãs estão na torcida Seddie, com o beijo entre Sam e Freddie. Arquivo:ICarly istart-.png Creddie Arquivo:Carly e Freddie no sofa.jpg *Repare que em alguns episódios Freddie fica dando em cima da Carly (veja a foto acima: Freddie cutucando Carly) ''No episódio "S''e beijaram" Carly fica espantada ao descobrir que Freddie beijou Sam e não a contou,criando meio que um ciúme,como em iParty with Victourios:Quando Freddie vê a foto de Tori e acha ela bonita,Carky o repreende, e joga Boomba nele... *Carly parece muito interessada na vida de amor do Freddie e pede detalhes sobre seus encontros e beijos *No episódio "iSaved Your Life" ocorreu o 1° beijo dos dois, mas apenas pelo fato de Freddie ter salvado a vida de Carly. *Ocorreu um beijo em "iLike Jake", de Carly em Freddie no nariz ( no nariz), no final do episódio. *Em "iDate a Bad Boy", Freddie fica com ciúmes ao saber que Carly está namorando um Bad Boy,e finge ser um. *Dos travesseiros que estão sobre a cama de Carly, em um deles está escrito: “Church Pants” da Igreja, uma das falas do Freddie na primeira temporada. *Carly e Freddie lento dançaram juntos em iSpeed Date *No tema de abertura de iCarly, apenas as vozes de Carly e Freddie são ouvidas. Freddie conta 5, 4, 3, 2, e Carly canta a canção.thumb *Carly esteve brigada com Sam e Spencer antes, mas nunca com Freddie *E mas maioria das pessoas não gosta de Sam,pois ela é dura e sem coração,como em iPycho. *Seddie Arquivo:The Kiss 1.0.jpg Segundo fontes, 75% dos fãs de iCarly são "Seddianos". O beijo do episódio "iKiss" demonstra que Sam gosta do "nerd idiota". Arquivo:Seddie Kiss Manip.jpg (Montagem Feita por Fãs) Ao surgir as primeiras promos e spoilers do episódio "iOMG", muitos fãns ficaram curiosos para saber se haverá uma solução para este romance. Arquivo:Qdb.jpg Segundo promo de'' "iOMG", Sam está afim de algum destes três personagens: Freddie, Gibby ou Brad. *Há indicios que Carly diga no final: OH MY GOD!, na hora que ela está espiando os dois. *Tem um olhar entre eles no Promo. E nessa hora toca uma música! *Em ''"iThink They Kissed", Carly pergunta a Sam se ela gostou do beijo de Freddie, ela não admite e olha para Freddie, que retribui o olhar. Ambos se mostrando envergonhados de admitir. *Sam salva Freddie dos fãs Seddies e Creddies no Webicon em "iStar a Fan War". *Os fãs de Seddie podem ser metidos, por que ganharam! iOMG: O melhor episódio Seddiano "iOMG" ''surpreendeu mais que o esperado. O episódio mas "''Seddiano" de todos, deixou os fãs em extase. Em "iOMG", Freddie descobre que Sam esta apaixonada, e isso o deixa encabulado. Depois disso Sam beija Freddie como os fãs disseram. O criador da série, Dan Schneider afirmou em seu twitter que haverá uma continuação de "iOMG" que vai continuar da parte que Sam beijou Freddie, O nome do episódio é "iLost My Mind"não se sabe a data, mas tem uma propaganda americana da Nick que diz ser em agosto iCarly - Episódio iParty With iParty With Victorious '''-''10/06: '''Carly estar namorando um garoto chamado Stephen (ele viaja para Los Angeles).Quando Freddie vai para casa da Carly eles encontram uma garota pela internet chamada Tori Vega (que namora o mesmo cara que a carly).Sam fala que o namorado da Carly estar traindo ela.Logo depois Carly viaja atrais dele.As duas começam a brigar enquanto Sam,Freddie,Spencer e Guibby começam a sair com o grupo de Victoria:Ándre,Robbie,Jade,Beck,Cat,Rex,Trina,Sikowitz e os outros,nisso Ándre é convidado por ''Kenan onde ocorrem festas,confusões e humor entre eles.Jade,Sikowitz,Rex,Beck e Spencer iLost My Mind(o MELHOR EPISÓDIO DO iCARLY DEPOIS DE iOMG) iLost my Mind(Perdi minha Cabeça?) é o episódio confirmado por Dan,será uma continuação de iOMG.E Dan ainda falou pelo twitter que não será o grande episódio iParty With Victorios,onde não terá cenas Creddie (por Carly estar namorando Esteven) e Seddie (Por não saber ainda como termina o episódio anterior iOMG). thumb|372px|right|iParty with victorios iLost My Mind -C''ompromisso de Sam e Freddie'': Esse episódio retratara o fato do sentimento dos dois Sam e Freddie em relação ao beijo deles(o episódio deve estar por sair depois de iparty with victorios).No lock - in a brincadeira de Spencer em relação ao incedio no predio nesse episódio continua,fazendo com que de uma ideia para Guibby e Carly :trancando ele na caixa submetidos e varios outros experimentos,deixando de mais chances de ganhar a disputa no Lock - In. Sam e Freddie se separam,deixando Freddie confuso fazendo-o pensar que ela não amava ele.Ele balança a cabeça como se houvesse algo de errado com ela'thumb|left|186px|seddie - iDate!'.Deixando uma separação sem intedimento. Como todo relacionamento de series feitos por Dan ocorrem separamentos por Discurssões ou algo Pior,mais no final eles voltam mais apaixonados. Veja as demais série que ocorreram separações de Casais: *Drake e Josh - namoro de Mind e Josh: 'No começo da série Josh (Freddie)e Mind (Sam) não tinham nada haver um com o outro ''caso de Sam e Freddie,mais no meio da serie os dois começam a namorar,Drake não gostava da Mind que foi um o caso do separamento deles na 2ª temporada,mais no mesmo episódio os dois voltam... logo na 3ª temporada: Mind e Josh fazem dupla na feira de ciências escolar,Josh desconfia dela tentar dar um bote para vencelo na Feira e ele cancela a dupla e faz a Feira só!.Josh vence a feira e fala sobre o que pensou da thumb|left|180px|seddie!! Mind,ela se separa dele deixando um clima de solidão!... Eles voltam a namorar no final da série,quando Mind vai trabalhar no cinema com Josh onde ela fala que ainda gosta dele apesar de tudo. *Victorio - Beck e Jade: Na 1ª Temporada Jade (Sam) e Beck (freddie) já namoravam antes da Tori (Carly) aparecer.mais no 3º episódio Beck anda com uma garato famosa,Jade fica com ciúmes e tem uma briga onde chama Tori para participar.Ela termina com ele e pede ajuda a Tori para voltar '' é o que pode ocorrer no episódio iDate''.Tori se torna um cupido e planeja a Jade dar presentes e ser boazinha com ele.O plano não dar certo,mais Jade volta a namorar com o Beck onde ocorre um beijo bem demorado... left|thumb|330px|seddie! *Zoey 101 - Zoey e chase: No ínicio ela era meio tímida com ele.ocorreu um beijo na 1ª temporada. Essa série foi a única feita pelo Dan que não ocorreu o namoro na 1ª,2ª e 3ª Temporada entre eles mais ocorreram quedas,Na 4ª Temporada Chase é transferido para outra escola.Zoey conversa com ele pela webcan e ele fala sobre seu amor por ela e eles decidem namorar pela internet mais o encontro não da certo exatamenete.Chase só fica 1 semestre completo.Enquanto isso no quarto de Longan e Micael obtem um novo amigo de quarto James.Zoey namora com James.Ela acaba termina seu namoro com James.Chase volta para PCA onde encontra com Zoey e beija ela.! Dan Scheinder falou para uma pessoa do twiter que Sam e Freddie podem até namorar depois desse episódio,agora é esperar o iDate - Sam e Freddie. thumb|left|308px thumb|left|400px|continua... iLost My Mind está para estrear em Agosto desse ano.A Nick sem querer trocou o dia das estréias episódios... '''iLost My Mind ''iLost My min''d: Sam realmente adimite que ama o Freddie para Carly. Nisso Sam e Freddie começam a namorar. Carly ajuda com o relacionamento de Sam e Freddie. No primeiro encontro do Casal, sra. Benson descobre por um investigador que Sam e Freddie estam saindo juntos (acompamhados da Carly). Sra. Benson não aprecia Freddie namorando Sam, devido ao seu mau comportamento contra Freddie.Carly tenta mantelos juntos. Carly, Freddie e Gibby levam Sam ao sanátorio Pisciquiátrico. Lá Carly e Gibby encontram um paciente chamado Celeb (Jim Parsons). Celeb convence Guibby de ter andado no futuro. Sam tem ir á esse Senátorio. Carly e seus amigos entram em uma confusão e eles são expulsos do local. thumb|left|222pxComo no promo Sam fala: i Lost my mind! (eu perdi minha mente!). thumb|342px|rightthumb|left|208px Participações Especiais e novos episódios thumb|306pxAs participações e os novos episódios de iCarly estam fazento o programa da nickelondeon crescer. Michelle Obama e Jim Parsons são os dois proximos que estam confirmado para fazer uma participação especial no iCarly. thumb|248px E os novos episódios como iLost my Mind, estão fazendo os fãns enloquecer.thumb|336px|left E ao começo de cada gravação, todos ficam curiosos para saber primeiro o que pode ocorrer. left|thumb|262pxthumb|276pxthumb|312px|right thumb|left|230px Curiosidades O namoro não acabou!!!!!!!. Na wikia Americana os fãns descultem sobre o episódio iLost my mind! Wikia americana. Dan postou em seu twitter que teria sim o episódio iDate Sam e Freddie, os fãns americanos acreditam que será a continuação de iLost my mind. Onde Sam visitarar uma clinica pisquiatrica. O esperado em um novo episódio de iCarly, que Sam se separa do Freddie por achar que ele ainda ama a Carly. Categoria:Relação amorosa Categoria:Relação de Amizade Categoria:Relação Categoria:Relações Categoria:Relação de Cúmplicidade Categoria:Romance Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:Artigo em destaque Categoria:Creddie x Seddie Categoria:Seddie,creddie. Categoria:Seddie♥ Categoria:Creddie Categoria:Curiosidades